teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S2E10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Summary "New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)" (Japanese title: Robot Police Officer! Rex-1 to the Rescue) is Season 2's tenth episode, and the sixteenth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with Loki's group and their henchmen contacting Uka-Uka's group at the abandoned building, letting the latter group know that they'll control the newly announced robot police force into destroying the TMNM and their allies. At Elise Oriana III, Christopher Aonuma, and Tai Kamiya's group's apartment, they, Kara Wallaroo, and Roxanne Pear caught two burglars robbing the place and getting away with their belongings. In the sewer lair, the TMNM are trying to change a lightbulb in a lamp when they accidentally break the lamp. Then Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups contact them to come to their apartment. Once there, our heroes learn of the burglary and agree to get the stolen belongings back. Out on the streets, the TMNM, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Yuffie Kisaragi found the burglars and after scaring them off by lifting the van, tricking them into believing they'll throw it at them, our heroes then manage to return the belongings to Elise, Christopher, and Tai's group's apartment and also repaired the damage on them caused by the burglars. Then after thanking our heroes for helping them, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne then head out to the police warehouse to do Elise's group's story on the newly announced robot police force. Once there, they find Rex-1 and just when they prepare to interview him, Lou and Eddie, two police officers, catch them, thinking Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne are stealing Rex-1, but Rex-1 throws the two cops aside, mistakenly thinking Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne are in danger. After Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne leave, Rex-1 begins to follow them, vowing to serve and protect his "Controller." At the abandoned building, Loki's group, with Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Eggman's help, prepare to hack into the police's computer program to gain control on the robot police force. Back at Elise, Christopher, and Tai's group's apartment, Lou and Eddie have followed them, Kara, Roxanne, and Rex-1 to get Rex-1 back. Rex-1 then scares the two cops away by blowing a hole in the door with his laser gun. Deciding to get the interview up immediately with help from our heroes, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne take Rex-1 to the sewer lair and after introducing him to our heroes, agree to do the interview, hoping to get the cops off of Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne's tails. After bringing Seifer Almasy from the Channel Six building to the sewer lair by blindfold, they and Seifer proceed to do the interview, clearing the misunderstanding between Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups and the police. At the abandoned building, Loki's group replicate the blueprints of the robot police force and created clones of them that immediately obey their every command. After dropping Seifer off back at the Channel Six building, the TMNM, Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie are about to return to the sewer lair in the Mobian Van when the Rex Prototype robots surround them at the Brooklyn Bridge. Luckily, our heroes escape by driving the Mobian Van into the Hudson River, which Silver the Hedgehog used his powers to protect our heroes and himself from getting killed from the impact of the drop secretly. After the Rex Prototypes report the "Deaths" of the "Criminals" to Loki's group, Loki's group then orders them to wreak havoc all across New York City, which they do. At the sewer lair, the rest of our heroes become concerned for the TMNM and their allies and leave to go find them in another spare Mobian Van. With our heroes, they climb to shore from the East River and decide to go find the rest of our heroes after failing to contact them. With the rest of our heroes, they find the Rex Prototypes causing chaos on the streets when they almost got ambushed. Rex-1 attempts to protect our heroes when the lead Rex Prototype shoots his laser gun at a building's gargoyle, causing it to crash onto Rex-1, breaking him. Then the TMNM and their allies arrive and manage to defeat the Rex Prototypes by having Sonic the Hedgehog throw his katana at a nearby cable wire and electrocuting the Rex Prototypes. At the sewer lair, our heroes manage to revive Rex-1 by repairing him with the spare parts from their TV set, toaster, and VHS tapes, with Miles "Tails" Prower planning on controlling the Rex Prototypes into blowing up by having Rex-1 control them. At an empty amusement park, our heroes lure the Rex Protoypes to their trap by shooting fireworks with images of the TMNM. At first, the plan seems to be backfiring due to Rex-1 imitating other movies and shows from the VHS tapes, but then miraculously, Rex-1 successfully blows up all of the Rex Prototypes by imitating an aerobic workout coach from one of Silver's aerobic workout tapes. Angered at their defeat again, Loki's group vows revenge against our heroes. At their apartment, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, after watching the recent news involving the police force deciding to cancel the robot police force plan due to the damage the Rex Protoypes caused, happily reassure each other that Rex-1, having been seen helping our heroes defeat the Rex Prototypes, is given and reprogrammed a job in the police force as the only robot police car monitor. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 8 (3 by Eggman, 2 by Tropy, 1 by Cubot, 1 by Arukenimon, 1 by Pinstripe) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Channel Six Building, Abandoned Building, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's Groups' Apartments, Police Warehouse, Brooklyn Bridge, East River Shore, and Empty Amusement Park * Vehicles: Mobian Van * Gadgets: Mobiancom * Rex-1 will appear again in some Season 3 episodes in future episodes. * The movies and TV shows referenced in this episode are "Who Framed Roger Rabbit," "Escape from New York," "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly," "The Wizard of Oz," "The Three Stooges," and "Barnaby Jones." All respectively by; Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups talking about it after seeing it at the movies, Roxanne when she and the other heroes, while searching for the TMNM and their allies, see the damaged streets caused by the Rex Prototypes, the next three having their movie quotes blurted out by Rex-1 during the final confrontation with the Rex Prototypes, and finally, Christopher calling Rex-1 the title character at one point. * Rex-1's quote "Being a seven foot robot means never having to say you’re sorry" is reference to the famous movie quote "Love means never having to say you're sorry." Goofs * As Rex-1 picks Lou and Eddie up, Lou's hair color flashes from black to brown like his skin to black again. * After Rex-1 drops Tails upon learning from Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups that he and the TMNM and their allies are friends, Tails' shoe soles are colored black instead of umber brownish silver while saying "I’d hate to see how he treats an enemy." * When Seifer tells Jamieson he hadn't seen Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups all day, Jamieson's white shirt's neck rim is colored blue like his suit in that one shot. * While Tails pointed out to Elise that he unknowingly inserted a Western movie tape, out of all the VHS tapes, into Rex-1, Elise's earrings are missing in that shot. * After enjoying a meatball from a meal Rex-1 cooked for Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Mimi's brown straps on her gloves are colored orange as well in that shot. * When the Rex Prototypes surround our heroes in the Mobian Van at the Brooklyn Bridge, Christopher is the one driving the Mobian Van, then in the next one shot only, Ace was seen driving the Mobian Van just before the commercial break, then in the remainder of the scene after the commercial break, Christopher is back to driving the Mobian Van like he's supposed to in that scene. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Eddie * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Lou * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Human form only) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Human form only) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **ロボット警察官！ レックス-1から救助 **Robotto Keisatsukan! Rekkusu-1 kara Kyūjo **Robot Police Officer! Rex-1 to the Rescue * English ** USA: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) ** UK: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Latin America Spanish **En Nombre de la Ley **In the Name of the Law * Castilian Spanish **En Nombre de la Ley **In the Name of the Law * Catalan **El Cas de la Policia Robot **The Case of the Robot Police * French **Mobians Contre Force de Police Robot **Mobians Vs. Robot Police Force * Canadian French **Mobians Kont Robo Lapolis Fòs **Mobians Vs. Robot Police Force * German **Rex-1 zur Rettung **Rex-1 to the Rescue * Italian **Il Robot della Polizia al Servizio Giustizia **The Justice Serving Police Robot * Portuguese **Pare a Polícia de Robôs Corruptos **Stop the Corrupt Robot Police * Brazilian Portuguese **Pare a Polícia de Robôs Corruptos **Stop the Corrupt Robot Police * Mandarin Chinese **机器人警察！雷克斯1救援 **Jīqìrén Jǐngchá! Léi kè sī 1 Jiùyuán **Robot Police Officer! Rex-1 to the Rescue * Cantonese Chinese **機器人警察！雷克斯1救援 **Jīqìrén Jǐngchá! Léi kè sī 1 Jiùyuán **Robot Police Officer! Rex-1 to the Rescue * Korean **로봇 경찰관! 구조에 렉스-1 **Lobos Gyeongchalgwan! Gujo-e Legseu-1 **Robot Police Officer! Rex-1 to the Rescue * Danish **Politiets Robotstyrke Annonceres **The Police Robot Force is Announced * Dutch **Kunstmatige Intelligentie Rex-1 **Artificial Intelligence Rex-1 * Swedish **Polisen Robot Alliera Rex-1 **Police Robot Ally Rex-1 * Icelandic **Í Nafni Sannra Réttlætis **In the Name of True Justice * Norwegian **Å Tjene og Beskytte **To Serve and Protect * Thai **เจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจหุ่นยนต์! เร็กซ์-1 เพื่อช่วยเหลือ **Cêāh̄n̂āthī̀ Tảrwc ̄Hùn ynt̒! Rĕks̒-1 pheụ̄̀x Ch̀wyh̄elụ̄x **Robot Police Officer! Rex-1 to the Rescue * Russian **Победить коррумпированных роботов полиции **Pobedit' Korrumpirovannykh Robotov Politsii **Defeat the Corrupt Robot Police * Polish **Robot Policyjny w Potrzebie **A Robot Police Ally in Need * Finnish **Vioittunut Robottipoliisi Löysällä **Corrupt Robot Police on the Loose * Hungarian **Sérült Robot Rendőrség **Corrupt Robot Police Force * Greek **Επίθεση της διεφθαρμένης αστυνομίας ρομπότ **Epíthesi tis Dieftharménis Astynomías Rompót **Attack of the Corrupt Robot Police * Hebrew **רובוטים של כוחות המשטרה **Rvbvtym shl Kvhvt Hmshtrh **Police Force Robots * Arabic ** هجوم الشرطة الفاسدة روبوت ** Hujum Alshurtat Alfasidat Rubut ** The Corrupt Robot Police's Attack Episode Links Previous: S2E09: Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More Next: S2E11: Creatures from Dimension X Category:Season 2 Episodes